


Blending Scents

by Lucicelo



Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: ABO dynamics, Affection, Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assumptions of Cheating, Bickering, Chapter 3 is an extra, Drama, Flashbacks, Future Child, Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Akihito, Purring, Romance, Suspicions, Time Travel, a what of scenario, all of the Asami kids are omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Akihito's sudden chipper mood roused Asami'simmediatesuspicion. After receiving evidence of Akihito in the arms of an unknown blond alpha, he was ready to shoot the young man on sight. Until, the young man revealed his identity with a smirk on his face.To make myself clear, Chapter 3 is a what if situation. What if Ryoma visited current Akihito during a dangerous situation and not the easygoing one of chapter 1?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Finder Series: ABO Dynamics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884631
Comments: 54
Kudos: 379





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created a Akihito x Asami fanbaby through talking about a ABO AU with myosotis. Well, _four_ fanbabies, but I used the oldest one in this version of ABO where omegas get visits from their eldest child. It's like some mystical mumbo jumbo that makes no sense, but we get to see kids so...just roll with it. lol
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

Akihito learned to ignore the stares from the rich clientele who shopped at the _rich wives' supermarket_. One didn't live with _Asami Ryuichi_ and cowered under the stares of those who _sneered_ at his ripped jeans. He didn't need to justify his reasoning for shopping in a place he never dreamed of walking into. Asami's preferences pushed him into changing his previous cheap shopping methods to accommodate Asami's rich palate.

As he hauled his bags off of the counter, he walked out of the front doors as the greeter wished him a good day. Nodding back and muttering a similar sentiment, Akihito turned toward the location of his scooter. Up ahead, he saw the silhouette of a person leaning against his scooter. Rolling his eyes, Akihito prepared himself to yell at the stranger when the person turned around. His golden eyes seemed to _glow_ underneath the streetlights.

The young man straightened himself on his feet and fiddled with the collar of his shirt. He smoothed down his dark blazer and fiddled with his short blond hair. Making himself presentable for Akihito's oncoming presence. Once he deemed himself acceptable, he moved his arms wide to welcome Akihito's oncoming embrace.

Tears formed in Akihito's eyes as he exclaimed. "Ryoma! I haven't seen you in years!" Akihito ran to Ryoma and dropped his groceries on the ground. He wrapped his arms around him with the biggest smile on his face. "Look at you, you're as handsome as ever. How long are you visiting for?"

Smiling light, Ryoma answered. "A few days, maybe a week. It depends on how long I am able to linger in town." He burrowed his nose into Akihito's hair, inhaling his natural scent. When Akihito washed his hair, his natural scent of free ocean air and wet soil reappeared in full force.

"I'm glad I followed your advice in taking photography in university." Akihito nuzzled his face into Ryoma's neck and purred. "I knew I would have suffered being stuck in an office building all day. Thank you, Yocchan."

Ryoma hummed into Akihito's hair. "You would have never flourished in such a restrictive environment. Trust me, my own career is open enough to where I'm not _...antsy."_ He melted at the feeling of Akihito's running his fingers through his hair. "Before you ask, my siblings are healthy and happy. Chichiue is not retired yet. He still helps me in the family business."

Akihito moved his head back and looked into Ryoma's eyes. "When am I meeting your chichiue? The last time you visited, you talked all about him, but didn't give me any clues on his name. You know how much I hate having questions that I can't find the answer to."

Ryoma chuckled. "You already met him." Before Akihito began his line of questions, he removed his arms from Akihito to retrieve the bags from the floor. "Here you go. You really need to be careful. I know you don't like going back in _that market_ for these items. Best to keep the visitations to a minimum."

"Thanks." Akihito peeked in the bags and to his relief none of the glass bottles broke. "How can I not throw them to the side? I needed to hug you, Yocchan."

"And I'm sufficiently scented, thank you."

Akihito's phone rang, a familiar tone that made his previous smile falter. "Damn it. Why does he get impatient?" He handed a bag to Ryoma before he took his phone from his pocket. Answering it without looking at his phone, he noted Ryoma's amused smile. "Yes? Yeah, I got held up at the market. What the- Look, it's not my fault that I am late. _Ugh._ Fine."

Ryoma waited until Akihito ended his call to inquire. "I didn't know you were running late for dinner." He opened the side compartments of the scooter and placed his bag inside. "You should get going before you get another phone call."

Akihito snorted. "He'll survive another ten minutes without me. Besides, he knew where I was going before I left the apartment. Needs to learn some damn patience." He shoved his bags into the side compartments as well. Slamming the tops shut, he asked. "Yocchan ...will you text me tomorrow morning?"

Ryoma nodded his head. "I'll buy a burner phone and text you through that method. Although, I'm going to need your new phone number. You tend to change them every year due to your _...occupation."_ He removed a pen from his breast pocket and handed it to Akihito.

Akihito scrambled to get his receipt from his pocket. "Oh yeah..." He wrote down the phone number through using his seat as a stable surface. "I keep forgetting that I can't just send you my phone number." He handed the paper and pen to Ryoma with a concerned frown. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I'll book a stay in a cheap hotel. No need for me to butt into your home." Ryoma slipped the paper and pen into his breast pocket.

Sharing one last hug, Akihito muttered. "Text me as soon as possible, okay?"

"Okay." Ryoma pressed a kiss against Akihito's cheek. "Get home safe."

* * *

Akihito's bright disposition _roused_ Asami's suspicion.

Out of all the reactions to his commentary and actions, Akihito rolling his eyes and checking back to his phone, _stumped_ him. Akihito's usual outbursts included terrible insults and talking back to him. The type of behavior he had little patience for when it came to other individuals. Asami used these moments to judge Akihito's mood. The predictability helped to keep the peace between them and maybe sneak in a round of sex.

Even after the initial phone call, Asami readied himself to hold back laughter over Akihito's fury. In fact, he served himself a finger of scotch and relaxed into his chair. As he overlooked his paperwork in his home office, he kept an ear out for Akhito to burst through the door. Best to get work out of the way before dinner and the inevitable night of sex.

To his surprise he didn't hear the door _slam_ open. In fact, Akihito announced his arrival out loud as he rushed through the penthouse. "I'm back! I'm making grilled mackerel for dinner!"

Finishing his whiskey, Asami got up from his seat and left his paperwork on his desk. He left the room to go straight into the kitchen to bother his lover. Before he managed to voice a comment, Akihito asked him about his preference in seasoning for his mackerel. He liked little to no salt. Akihito added a miso paste mixed with extra spices for extra flavor. Akihito waved Asami away and focused on his tasks.

Taken aback by Akihito's dismissal, Asami sat at their kitchen island. Curious, he watched as Akihito prepared their portions to their personal tastes before settling on the side dishes. Akihito focused on making dinner while Asami undressed Akihito with his eyes. Usually, his stare caused Akihito to snap at him, but Akihito kept on cooking.

Akihito ignored him throughout the cooking process, but snapped out of it when he slammed their plates onto the table.

Asami smirked at Akihito as he dug into his meal.

They managed to eat half of their dinner before Asami's phone rang. Asami got up from his seat and rushed to their bedroom. His mood darkened at the news of a rival attempting to force their way into his territory. He changed into a new suit and stalked out of his bedroom. Akihito didn't have time to dodge him when he kissed him deep before he left.

Asami smirked at the sound of Akihito yelling at his retreating back.

* * *

The next morning, Asami returned home as Akihito made himself a quick breakfast. A western style omelet with different vegetables and a load of cheese. Instead of going to bed, Asami ordered his own omelet and sat down at the island table. Akihito rolled his eyes, but finished his plate before he worked on Asami's food.

They settled on the island table and ate their food in relative silence.

Except, Akihito's phone _chimed._

It kept on _chiming._

Akihito picked up the phone with a frown. In an instant, a _huge_ smile formed on his face. He returned the texts with a goofy smile and was engrossed in his conversation. Pausing in eating his meal, Asami narrowed his eyes. When Akihito's friends texted him, he didn't react in the same manner as this person who texted him. The same went to work related issues, but Akihito's boss _never_ texted him.

Akihito used his left hand to eat, while holding the phone with his right. His lack of focus caused more food to land on his lap than in his mouth. Instead of getting annoyed, Akihito picked up the food and ate it without issue.

Ignoring the urge to cringe at Akihito's _messiness,_ Asami continued on eating his meal. It was rare for him to spend time with Akihito in the mornings. He tended to leave before sunrise to check on his numerous business ventures or slept after a night of work.

"Is your phone that fascinating? Your food keeps falling into your lap." Asami tried looking at the screen, but Akihito shoved it back into his pocket.

"Work related so mind your business." Akihito stuck out his tongue before he took a bite of his omelet. "Why are you asking? I'm not going to tell you anything. Besides, you never hear me asking about _your_ work business."

Asami snorted. "Your work never makes you smile that way."

Akihito wrinkled his nose. "Smile like what? Like I'm actually happy to go to work for once? Damn, I can't even smile without you getting all suspicious on me."

"No, that's not what I mean.." Asami began, but stopped when the phone chimed again. Akihito wasted no time in picking it up and answering it with a beaming smile. "Is this new job _that_ exciting? A new politician to ruin?"

Akihito hummed. "Yeah, yeah."

Asami finished his meal without another word.

Once he left for work, Asami called Kirishima to send one of his men to spy on Akihito. He didn't believe work or his friends caused Akihito smile so _tenderly._ It made no sense.

He needed to get to the bottom of Akihito's _carefree_ smile.

* * *

After days of reconnaissance, Asami's suspicions were validated when Kirishima handed him a file full of photos of Akihito meeting up with a light blond haired man. His men didn't snap a close enough image of the stranger's face, but from the body frame alone, he knew the man was an _alpha._ A _foreign_ alpha.

Akihito found himself a lover and _flaunted_ it in front of him.

Asami gritted his teeth to contain his temper.

Before Akihito, Asami discarded his lovers whenever they _displeased_ him. Omegas, betas, even the rare alpha, it didn't matter. He wanted a hole to fuck and no one denied his wishes. His power and prestige made it easy for him to find a new lover. He was infamous for his lack of attachment with his lovers. No one was important enough in his mind.

Yet, Akihito was the only one who fought him and yelled back at him. Akihito's lack of respect roused a fire in Asami. He wanted nothing more than to overtake him and _own_ him. The thought of biting his neck for a mating bond crossed his mind more than once. Of course, he kept the idea of bonding to himself. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to do this himself.

In the beginning, Asami went through a semblance of denial. The thought of him building affection for another person _never_ crossed his mind. He saw himself incapable of falling in love or holding someone in high regard. His position in life made it hard for him to trust in _anyone._

Once he accepted his feelings, he closed his black book of discreet lovers and remained _faithful._

Kirishima stood beside him as Asami looked through the photos. He worried his lower lip at the compromising positions Takaba Akihito was photographed in. Despite the rocky start, Kirishima thought Asami and Akihito suited one another. Both of them were compatible in scent and personalities. The thought of Akihito cheating on Asami of all people was _unthinkable._

Tension built up in Asami's shoulders as he watched different images of Akihito grinning and laughing alongside the blond alpha. They walked along the streets at a close distance while exploring different stores.

One set of photos made Asami's blood _boil._

Inside of Akihito's old apartment, his men managed to snap countless photos through an open window. Akihito burrowed his face into the alpha's neck and held him close. The succession of photos showed him scenting the alpha. The alpha returned the sentiment, even going as far as _kissing_ his cheek.

Kirishima coughed into his hand. "What do you want us to do, Asami-sama?"

Asami drummed his fingers against his desk. "Nothing."

"Nothing, sir?" Kirishima inquired.

"Nothing." Asami repeated. "I will handle this myself."

* * *

Instead of his initial plans of taking Ryoma to Asami's apartment, Akihito entertained Ryoma in his old apartment. Despite the fact half his possessions resided in Asami's apartment, he kept his apartment for a _semblance_ of independence. He tended to return to his old place whenever he got into an argument with Asami. At least, the guy didn't buy out his lease and leave him without a place to hide in.

Not that he could hide from Asami for long. Asami had eyes throughout the city and his influence went beyond Japan. It was foolish of him to even think about escaping the man.

He worried for Ryoma's safety, but the young man appeared calm and collected. In fact, he showed off his hidden gun and Akihito shoved Ryoma's blazer closed to hide it. He didn't know Ryoma carried a _gun._ The last time he visited him, Ryoma arrived in a trenchcoat and didn't show off his weapons. In any case, he didn't want to witness a shoot out between Ryoma and Asami over assumptions.

After seeing the state of his fridge, Akihito rushed out to the convenience store and grabbed random snacks and drinks. He couldn't entertain Ryoma with _tap wate_ r. From the way Ryoma tried hiding his laughter, he found his situation funny.

Akihito didn't think so.

Days passed before Akihito thought of taking Ryoma to Asami's apartment. Something in his mind blared at him not to do it, but he persisted. He had his game system there and he could prepare a decent meal for his guest. Besides, Asami was busy with his businesses that he wouldn't come home before Ryoma left in the afternoon.

Akihito opened the door to Asami's apartment with trepidation. He walked inside and leaned forward to catch any sound of Asami walking through the penthouse. Hearing nothing but silence, Akihito relaxed before he motioned Ryoma inside.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma inquired. "Are we allowed to be in here?"

"Yeah." Akihito ushered Ryoma into the penthouse and shut the door. "I live here too. I..uh...keep the apartment in case I need time away from here."

Ryoma snorted. "Otou-sama, no need to censor yourself. I'm _not_ a child. You live here with your current lover."

 _"Eh?!"_ Akihito's face went bright red and he hunched his shoulders. _"No!_ I mean, yes! But, I'm sure your chichiue is _far_ better than who I'm living with right now. Not to say Asami is terrible, but-"

Removing his blazer, Ryoma peered around the apartment. "Hmm...this place is far more luxurious than I expected. A bit _too...exposed."_

Recovering from his embarrassment, Akihito puffed out his cheeks and poked Ryoma's side. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Putting his hands up as a sign of surrender, Ryoma chuckled. "It's because I grew up in a two story home. That's why." He followed after Akihito as he went inside of the state of the art kitchen. He muttered under his breath. "This place has far too many openings for my liking."

Inside of the kitchen, Akihito hurried to make a full pot of tea and set a plate of pastries on the table. Akihito sat across from Ryoma as they got into a leisure conversation. In between bites and slurps, Ryoma observed his surroundings. Akihito remained oblivious to Ryoma's bouts of inattentiveness.

Ryoma snorted at Akihito's attempt at interrogating him. "I'm not going to tell you anything _that_ revealing."

"Always so secretive!" Akihito pouted. "Can't I have _something?"_

"I can tell you a bit about my siblings. You're old enough to know a bit." Ryoma pondered a bit before he answered. "Kosuke and Kazumi, the twins, will end up getting into photography."

Akihito perked up. "Really?"

"Oh yes." Ryoma chuckled. "Chichiue _wasn't_ impressed. He always thought your job was dangerous, but he never stopped you from doing it. I think the fact his omega sons are parkouring all over Japan for a photo, rises his blood pressure. Which is funny, since I'm the one who took over his business and it tends to get rowdy."

Akihito shook his head with an eye roll. "What about the youngest? Yua? Right?"

"She's still deciding on what she wants to do. She is in her first year of high school so she has time." Ryoma slurped his tea. "Although, she has a love for lolita fashion and lavish outfits. I feel like she will get into designing or modeling. In my opinion, she has the looks for modeling, but her deadpanned voice will _deter_ suitors. I know she does it on purpose."

Akihito and Ryoma laughed.

Ryoma paused in their conversation when he felt Asami Ryuichi's _presence._ Turning to the kitchen door, he noted Asami's _bubbling_ fury. Moving his hand in the middle of his chest, he readied himself for a fight.

* * *

Asami wasted no time in removing his gun from his hidden holster and pointed it to the blond alpha. To Asami's immense surprise, the young man pulled out a gun from inside his blazer and aimed it at his chest. Calculating the angle, Asami knew it was perfectly positioned to his heart. Looking up, the alpha gave him full eye contact. It was during this eye connection when he saw the alpha's _golden_ eyes.

Trying to defuse the situation, Akihito got up in front of Ryoma and stretched his arms out wide. "Yocchan! Put that away!" He snapped at Asami with an omega's fury lacing his tone. "And _you,"_ The satisfaction at seeing Asami's slight jump made him feel _powerful._ "How dare you point a gun at my _pup?!"_

Keeping the gun pointed at Ryoma, Asami snapped his head toward Akihito. As far as he knew, Akihito wasn't old enough to have a full grown pup. Asami combed through Akihito's life to make sure no one outside of his friends would find his sudden disappearances _suspicious._ Akihito's mother's side of the family stopped talking to her after she married a Japanese man. The father's side distanced themselves as well. The interracial marriage was a mar on their family tree and wanted nothing to do with Takaba Akihito.

Turning back to Ryoma, then back to Akihito, he noted their similar features and coloring. The main differences came from the pup's golden eyes, tall stature, dimples, and wide shoulders. The hairstyle was similar to Akihito's, but styled in a manner to compliment his well fitted suit. If anyone looked at them, they would assume they were in the same family.

Sighing, Ryoma slipped his gun back into his holster. "Otou-sama, I'm used to having a gun pointed to my face. No need to jump to my defense."

Turning around, Akihito exclaimed. "Fuck that. I'm your _omega mother_! You better be used to this behavior!"

"Oh, I am used to your overprotectiveness, otou-sama."

Asami gritted his teeth when he heard Akihito address himself as an omega mother. The implication of a _visitation_ wasn't lost on him. The pup showcased a majority of Akihito's features. Either this young man sitting at his table was his son or the child of a _different alpha._ Swallowing his innate fury of Akihito possibly carrying another alpha's child, he kept his gun aimed at the pup.

Ryoma chuckled. "My siblings and I are used to it, but otou-sama, I'm too old for such a gesture. Wait until I'm born to give into these instincts. Although," He fiddled with his cufflinks with amusement. "Chichiue is _extremely_ protective of his pack. It is a wonder no one has sunk to the bottom of Tokyo Bay because of us." He placed his attention back to Asami. "Chichiue, you shouldn't point a gun at someone if you're not about to use it. It was one of the many lessons you taught me."

Asami's eyes widened. _"Chichiue?"_

Akihito connected the dots and impending doom spread through him. Slamming his hands onto the table, he got on his feet and yelled. _"No!_ You never told me it was-It was-" He turned to Asami's stunned form and back at his son. "Tell me you're lying!"

Ryoma tilted his head to the side, his innocent smile disguised his mischievous intent. "Didn't I? I assumed you would pick up his scent from the cufflinks I wear. I kept giving you _hints,_ otou-sama." He raised up his arms and presented a pair of gold cufflinks with a dragon engravement. "Chichiue scents every single one of us before we leave the house. Quite frankly, I'm surprised Yua has not rebelled against the act yet."

Looking away from his son, Akihito noticed Asami had not put away his gun. Akihito used his frustration to snap at his lover. "Put that thing away you idiot! _Now!_ He's _our_ pup! Get a grip!"

Seeing the opportunity for introductions, Ryoma got off his seat to bow. "My name is Asami Ryoma. Eldest of four." His otou-sama and chichiue's different reactions were _hilarious._ "Before I forget, I'm an _omega._ In fact, _all_ of my siblings are _omegas."_

Asami's gun fell onto the floor.

* * *

Once Akihito forced Asami into one of the island seats, Akihito rushed over to Ryoma's side. Asami's eyes didn't leave the physical representation of his future with Akihito. As he kept staring at Ryoma, he saw peeks of himself in their eldest child. The main feature, his golden eyes, were an exact copy of his own. His instinctual fury almost caused him to shoot his own son. _His heir_.

He watched as Akihito gave into his instincts and scented their child while he purred. A sound Asami didn't hear due to his goading and their constant bickering. He assumed he made Akihito feel unsafe, but he caught him preparing a hidden nest in his apartment.

Peering at Akihito's neck, he visualized _his_ bite _scarring_ that delicate neck.

One day, Takaba Akihito would become _Asami Akihito_.

 _His_ mate.

 _His_ husband.

The _omega mother_ of _his_ children.

As he turned his attention onto his son, Ryoma smirked at him as Akihito lavished him with attention. Ryoma moved his head to the side as Akihito ran his fingers through his fringe. Asami glared at his son's smugness. His son knew that Akihito wasn't comfortable enough to act onto these actions. They were _not_ bonded yet.

"Chichiue, I have seen your at home face. You spoiled your children _rotten_ while shooting a rival for making us upset. You _don't_ scare me." Ryoma picked up his cup and slurped his tea. "Frankly, this younger version of you is humorous to me."

Asami demanded. "Explain."

Ryoma set down his teacup on the saucer. "Chichiue, you are less...how can I put this? Hmm. _Impulsive."_ At the sight of Asami's quirked brow, Ryoma continued. "Instead of attempting to find ways to figure out my identity, you would notice my existence was registered in the omega organization of Japan. I made my first appearance when otou-san was fourteen years old."

Akihito let out a deep sigh. "He's right, Asami. You _are_ impulsive."

"Speak for yourself." Asami said.

Ryoma leaned back against Akihito and purred at feeling Akihito run his fingers through his hair. _"Both_ of you are impulsive." Akihito pinched his side with a frown. "And in turn, your children inherited a version of this impulsiveness. So...I suggest keeping a better eye on us. You know what, keep a better eye on the twins."

_**The end.** _


	2. 14 year old Akihito meets Ryoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation where Akihito meets Ryoma for the first time. There are further details on the visitation idea I have going on, but it is widely accepted in this ABO universe.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

Takaba Akihito listened as his omega classmate gushed about the visitation of her oldest child. Keeping his eyes on his booklet, he took bites of his snacks as she disclosed different details about her daughter. From her looks to her personality, the future child was a _proper_ omega befitting of her dynamic. A polite, beautiful _demure_ girl who disclosed her fair share of suitors. The young future omega remained indecisive as more eligible alphas sent her courting gifts.

Squeals spread throughout the omega group.

"Oh Kana, I knew your future child would be as desired as you. There was no question about it."

"Exactly! No alpha wants a _rowdy_ and _loud mouthed_ omega for a mate."

"How funny!"

"Yeah! My omega mother always told me that _submissiveness_ was key to snagging a _top tier alpha_. There is just no other way!"

The omega classmate, Kana, _exuded_ smugness. "Of course, as _my daughter,_ she wouldn't fall into the pitfalls of _rebellion._ How _tacky._ Being a delinquent is out of fashion."

Laughter filled the classroom as Akihito changed the page of his booklet. Of course, they never failed to make a jab at him. The commentary of a misbehaving omega always meant _him._

To the disappointment of their omega classmates, the future child revealed _no_ information of her alpha or beta parent. Although, it was in poor taste to begin badgering a future child over certain details on the first visit, it didn't stop Kana from asking. Her daughter dodged the question before commenting about this classmate's younger alpha son.

Another round of questions filtered the room.

Akihito breathed through his nose and swallowed the lump in his throat. Even though he liked listening to visitation stories, he didn't like getting accused of butting into _private_ conversations. A laughable concept when different omegas announced their visitation the moment they stepped foot in class.

Besides, he grew used to being excluded from the omega group. He related more to the beta and alpha classmates who fell for none of the omega charms. They treated him normally and didn't comment on his sudden absence due to his heat. Of course, he made sure to keep himself in public to save his father the headache of a _concerned_ phone call. He might not like the restrictions that came with his dynamic, but he rather not have rumors spread about him.

Akihito knew he didn't need to prove himself, but he couldn't help his hurt feelings. In elementary school, he didn't have the addition of puberty to interject in between him and his friendships. Old friends distanced themselves when they found out about his dynamic. Almost as if he became delicate and breakable due to being an omega.

It was _insulting._

His father uplifted his unique perspective. Akihito never heard bad comments from his father. In fact, his father found his personality similar to his late beta mother and gave him fond looks whenever he behaved like her. Being compared to the late Takaba Nicole, _boosted_ Akihito's confidence.

The _Omega Services of Japan_ and his doctor verified him as an omega. His paperwork was stamped with an omega symbol and he was excused a week out of his heat months to experience mini heats. Small heats that prepare his body for the _big one_ when he turned sixteen years old. His constant checkups, lessons over his biology, and his therapist, helped keep him healthy.

Yet, his omega classmates _didn't_ believe him.

Their loss.

He didn't need their _approval._

He showed his lack of care through misbehaving. Instead of being served suspension, the faculty treated him with kid gloves. He received a brand of favoritism that his alpha and beta classmates didn't have. The school faculty assumed the beta or alpha he was caught alongside with _convinced_ him to act out. He didn't mean to break that window or skip out on cleaning time. He wasn't _capable_ of misbehavior.

Akihito wasn't surprised when his father didn't punish him. Instead of punishing him, his father shook his head in amusement and listened to his explanation for the bad behavior. Akihito voiced his anxieties of growing into dynamic and having no semblance of control over himself. He wasn't free in the alpha or beta sense. His dynamic would forever hold him back from achieving _anything._

His father's answer was gifting him one of his prized viewfinders. A beautiful camera that Akihito admired from afar. Even if his father never told to not touch it, Akihito feared he would break it from handling it wrong. His father told him to explore photography as a means of escapism. In fact, he encouraged him to leave the house and go crazy with snapping photos.

Akihito hated to admit that he cried in his father's arms for a good ten minutes before he ran out the house.

When their homeroom teacher returned from lunch, Akihito's classmates rushed back to their seats. Akihito shoved his snack wrappers into his bookbag and put his full attention to his teacher. At least, he made it seem that he paid attention as he faked writing notes in his booklets.

He went back to his daydreams of his possible future.

* * *

Ever since the Omega Services spoke about visitations, Akihito was fascinated with the concept. Out of all the dynamics, omegas were the only ones who received visits. No one could a find valid reason for the phenomenon. Either, it was mystical intervention or a slip in the time stream, omegas didn't complain about seeing their future child. It became a growing of age event that families _celebrated_ while the omegas themselves beamed in happiness.

There were cases of omegas receiving no visits, but those were hidden or lied about. Many preferred to lie about a visitation than receive pity from their classmates over their lack of appeal to attract a mate. Others, who anonymously posted in forums, revealed their glee in having _never_ gotten a visitation. Those people were shamed by other anonymous users, but these anonymous omegas remained firm in their right to celebrate their lack of future children.

The idea of an omega not bearing or caring for a child was unheard of.

Akihito's neighbor, a senior in high school, admitted in secret that she lied about her visitation. The pressure of getting a visit caused her to panic when years passed with no results. She claimed herself a late bloomer which was accepted without question. Her alpha son was nothing more than a ruse.

The anticipation of his own visitation caused Akihito to lose focus in school and life. He couldn't help but become distracted. He was at the prime age of the _first_ visitation. More and more omegas arrived in the morning with a overwhelming aura of happiness that Akihito tried not to discourage himself. After all, he turned fourteen in May and they were in the middle of their autumn semester.

These visitations took time.

Akihito hid his anticipation through a well painted grin. He went through his classes, interacted with his cram school friends, and spent time with his father. It didn't take long for his father to figure out his sudden odd behavior. Even through forced smiles, his father saw right _through_ him. Akihito didn't know if it was an alpha thing or he was _that_ transparent. Then again, his alpha father was involved in _every_ aspect of his life. He wasn't the sort of alpha who used _any_ opportunity to avoid him.

His father was the sort of person that Akihito wanted for his children. Akihito didn't care if he ended up with an alpha or a beta. He didn't want an absentee parent who ignored their children and didn't involve themselves in their lives. Even if he loved his partner, Akihito would leave his child's father before he _tolerated_ such behavior.

When school was done for the day, Akihito received his wish for visitation.

As he walked through the school gate, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings when he bumped into someone. Falling to the ground, Akihito's face went bright red in _humiliation._ Nearby classmates laughed at him as he snatched up his book bag with _trembling_ hands. He managed to get on his knees before he saw large manly hands reach down to grab his hands.

"My apologies." The man helped Akihito in his feet in a soothing tone. "Are you alright, _otou-sama?"_

Akihito snapped his head up, almost gaping at the sight of the handsome young man patting down his sides. From the body frame alone, Akihito assumed his first child was an _alpha._ A _strong,_ capable alpha whose confidence _exuded_ out of his pores. This young man was the image of what Akihito hoped he would turn into when he grew up. He didn't want to grow into appearing like the typical omega stereotype.

Despite wishing for a visitation, Akihito didn't know how to act. This young man might be his son, but he might say the wrong thing to embarrass himself. Other omegas made it seem easy when they spoke to their child for the first time.

Akihito stammered out. "W-Wha-"

The young man chuckled, "Surprised to see me, otou-sama?" Akihito nodded fast enough to make himself dizzy. "I'll keep my last name hidden, but my name is Ryoma. A pleasure to meet you, otou-sama." Leaning close to Akihito, Ryoma tapped his chin with his long fingers. "Shall I prove my connection to you? For a first visit, you can't be too careful."

"Um...I mean you look like me, but it doesn't hurt." Akihito worried his lower lip. "Well...did I talk about my mom?"

Ryoma got close to Akihito's ear when he answered. "Takaba Nicole? Yes, you told me about her foreign ethnicity and her sunshine smiles. My younger brothers, Kosuke and Kazumi embody her smile according to you. If that doesn't convince you, we share the same _distaste_ for kousou."

Akihito exclaimed. "I knew people hated that _disgusting_ herb! Dad keeps telling me that I'll grow out of it, but it's _nasty._ "

Ryoma noted passerby students pausing to catch bits of their conversation. He caught notice of a group of omegas who furiously whispered between one another as they stared at Akihito. He quirked a brow at their lack of stealth. When he connected eyes with every single one of them, they flinched back at the sight of his _golden_ eyes. _Weak._

Putting an arm around Akihito's shoulders, he guided him away from the school gates. Ryoma announced in a _loud_ voice. "Why don't I invite you out to eat? Did you want anything in particular, _otou-sama?"_

Akihito wrapped a hand around Ryoma's arm with a bounce in his step. "You don't mind fast food, right? I kind of want to eat a greasy cheeseburger, with fries and milkshake."

Ryoma grinned. "Whatever you want. Money is no issue."

* * *

After finishing their early dinner, Ryoma excused himself. Akihito was disappointed to find out that their visitation was a brief one. They spent about three hours together before Ryoma walked out the restaurant and disappeared before Akihito caught up with him. Although, he shouldn't have been surprised. Many omegas pouted over having a short time with their child. The good news came with the oncoming extended length and rising number of visitations. It depended on the omega.

Akihito wasted no time in calling _Omega Services of Japan_ through a payphone. His father managed to keep them afloat, but not enough to have side expenses. Of course, Akihito didn't complain about not having a phone. He didn't mind carrying a telephone card or change in case of emergencies. Besides, he was impatient enough not to go straight home to use his home's landline.

As he held the business card and balanced the receiver through using his shoulder, he typed the right number and nervously waited. When the call connected, he typed out his omega identification number and pressed the right number for his reason in calling the service. Then, he was transferred to the registration department as he leaned against the phone booth.

"H-Hello, I'm calling to set an appointment to register my visitation." Akihito rocked back and forth on his feet. "Takaba Akihito, fourteen years old. My birthday is May 5th-" He relayed all important information as well as his omega identification number. "My son's name is Ryoma. Yes, I snapped a photo of him. No, he did not tell me his dynamic, but promised to do so during our next meeting."

Akihito noted down his appointment in his planner before the call ended.

When Akihito's father returned home from work, Akihito talked his ear out about his grandson. As a result, the man left to buy a strawberry cake and picked up ingredients for a celebratory dinner. Akihito and his father spent the afternoon making dinner while Akihito shared information about Ryoma.

Safe to say, Akihito's sunny disposition didn't falter when he returned to school.

_**The end.** _


	3. First visitation during Sudou drama...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Ryoma's first visitation with Akihito was during the Sudou drama? I just wanted to showcase Ryoma acting similar to his sire and shocking Akihito who never saw this side of his son.
> 
> -Lucicelo

The spine chilling realization of his impending death brought Akihito to his knees. He watched as Sudou paced back and forth, muttering about his future place at Asami Ryuichi's side. In some instances, he swung his gun around without care and gave him bone chilling glares before resuming his pacing. Sudou's sanity began breaking in front of his eyes.

Sudou's obsession _blinded_ him to the realization that Asami _wasn't_ interested in him.

Akihito tried reasoning with him, but Sudou didn't _listen_ to him. Sudou wanted him _dead._ Gone from the world and out of the way. According to Sudou, his presence _diverted_ Asami from his _true_ mate. Akihito couldn't find it in himself to feel pride over keeping an elite's attention. He was at the end of the gun of a _delusional_ omega.

Akihito observed his surroundings for a means of escape. A window. A hidden door. Anything. He found N _othing._ Even if he wanted to go through the entrance, there were goons on the other side of the door. He couldn't risk getting shot or beaten up for wasting his one chance of freedom.

In any case, he was on _thin ice_ with Sudou.

When he first woke up, Akihito talked back to Sudou and received a pistol whip to the face. His face ached from the pulsations and knew a bruise developed on his skin. A shot was fired, but Sudou missed and it hit the wall a few inches above Akihito's head. From that point on, Sudou derailed into his delusions and Akihito remained silent.

Sudou grew impatient as he looked at his watch, "He's _late._ Where is he? No matter." He pointed the gun at Akihito's head and sneered. "Ready to meet death, Takaba?"

Sighing, Akihito resigned to his fate and closed his eyes. With his head held high, he waited for Sudou to carry out his threat.

A gun went off.

Akihito jumped from the sound and tensed.

Moments passed, he felt _nothing._ No pain. Not even a scratch of a misfire. Instead, he heard Sudou screaming in agony. Akihito opened his eyes to see Sudou laid out on the ground. Turning around the room, he expected to see Asami, but was shocked to see a blond young man holding a gun in his hands. Wearing a black turtleneck and slack ensemble, he found it surprising to see Ryoma in anything other than a suit.

His surprise _vanished_ and a wave of _panic_ shot through his body. Ryoma's visitation coincided on the night he was kidnapped by Sudou's men. This was the worst time for Ryoma to make his appearance. He cared little if Ryoma looked comfortable enough to use a gun, Akihito's omega instincts sent him alarms to protect his pup.

If only his legs would stop _trembling._

At least, Akihito got his voice back. _"Yocchan?!"_

Ryoma kept his gun pointed at Sudou when he strutted toward Akihito. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Akihito damned himself for the stutter. He turned back to Sudou and noticed the gaping bloody hole on his knee. "That looks like it hurts. _Shit."_

Sudou kept his injured leg close to his body and yelling in fury. "How _dare_ you?! Do you know who _I am_?! I will fucking kill you, you son of a bitch! Guards?!"

Ignoring Sudou's continuing insults, Ryoma helped Akihito on his feet using his free hand. "It's a shot to _incapacitate_ , not kill. I could of easily killed him without issue, but the mess isn't worth it."

Akihito cringed. "Isn't it easier to just...I don't know..."

"Kill him? Yes." Ryoma wrapped an arm around Akihito's shoulders. "Before you ask, Asami is busy with busybodies and will be here momentarily." He burrowed his nose in Akihito's hair while keeping an eye on Sudou. "You need to shower, _otou-sama_. I can't _smell_ you."

Bristling at the implication, Akihito snapped. "Tell that to Asami, I can't walk around in my own scent anymore because of him! I don't know if it's an alpha thing or an Asami thing. The man doesn't like his scent going away from me. I was single when I last saw you."

Ryoma huffed out. "I shouldn't comment on those mannerisms. Chichiue _over scents_ his children to the point where our scent is _buried_. It's no wonder people assume I'm an alpha. The image and scent match."

 _"Ugh._ Alphas are a pain in the ass." Akihito grumbled under his breath.

"Agreed."

Sudou managed to collect himself enough to sit up on his ass. Seeing the pair distracted enough to ignore him, he grabbed his gun and aimed it at Akihito. He cared little for the interloper, Takaba Akihito needed to be disposed of. He managed to curl his finger on the trigger when the stranger caught onto him and shot his wrist. On reflex, his finger pulled the trigger, releasing a bullet onto the ground.

Akihito jumped back in shock. "What the- _Oh fuck,_ he really was about to shoot us!"

"You _really_ need to pay attention to your surroundings. Which is funny when in the future, you have eyes of a hawk." Ryoma sucked his teeth and watched Sudou frail around between his pained gasps. "For someone working in his industry, he isn't that capable. A shame, but _not_ a loss." Sniffing the air, his eyes narrowed at the _sickly sweet_ smell emanating off Sudou.

 _"Augh!"_ Sudou cradled his hand close to his chest. _"Guards!_ Someone come in here and kill him! I don't pay you idiots to stand around! Do something! Anyone!"

None of Sudou's men rushed inside of the room.

Ryoma snorted. "Those weaklings? I knocked them out with _hard_ precise hits. I didn't even exert myself from using to much strength. They didn't stand a chance."

Akihito's eyes twinkled. _"Really?_ You're that strong? Wait...do I get stronger?"

Ryoma nodded his head.

Akihito pumped his fist in glee. "Cool."

Ryoma removed his arm around Akihito's shoulders. Patting Akihito's back, he walked toward Sudou and stopped in front of him. "You know what pisses me off more than people hurting my own?" Ryoma slammed his foot into Sudou's wrecked knee. Sudou thrashed around on the floor, further aggravating his gunshot. "Betas _disguising_ themselves as _fake omegas."_

Sudou's mind swirled from the immense pain, but he remained stubborn in his lie. "I-I am an omega y-you fool!"

"The fake sweetness tells me otherwise. No _true omega_ would _ever_ smell so _disgustingly_ sweet. Omega pheromones only work when paired with a _real_ omega. A betas natural scent warps the pheromones when they _sweat."_ Leaning close to Sudou, he jeered in a low voice. "Did you really think chichiue would abandon otou-sama for _you_? Don't make me laugh."

Sudou snapped his head up to glare at Ryoma when he saw his _golden_ eyes. The _same_ golden eyes of _Asami Ryuichi_. " _N-No_. Asami is _mine_! Mine I tell you! When I'm done with you, you won't ever be born."

Ryoma chuckled. "Oh you deranged man, you lost before you ever found out about otou-sama."

Ryoma wanted to say more, but ended Sudou's ramblings through slamming his gun against his temple. The man passed out and fell onto the floor.

It didn't take long for Asami to run through the door with his gun drawn. The tension in his shoulders lessened at the sight of Sudou's passed out form. Until, he caught sight of a tall young man going _near_ Akihito.

Asami pointed his gun at him.

Ryoma returned the gesture with an arched brow.

Akihito snapped. "We have no time for this!" He went to Asami and yanked down his arm. "Yocchan, he's not going to shoot."

 _"Doubtful."_ Ryoma stated.

Asami lifted his arm up and resumed aiming his gun at Ryoma. "The kid has a good point."

Akihito stretched his arms wide and stated. "I'm not letting you harm _my pup_ , Asami. Do what you want to me, but leave him _alone_. He's here on _visitation._ He's my son!"

Asami looked at Akihito and then back at the pup. From the coloring alone, the pup inherited Akihito's overall appearance. At first glance, the pup inherited no features of his alpha sire. Yet, the features that stood out were his _golden_ _eyes_ and tall broad stature. The pup _towered_ over Akihito. It was _comical._ Akihito was _taller_ than the average Japanese man and his own pup _surpassed_ him.

The more time Asami spent close to the pup, he picked up his _own scent._ A unique scent of burned ash and wood. An evolution of the musky wood of his youth. It smelled _overwhelming_ and strong. Stronger than his current scent which showcased his rise in power.

He didn't need to interrogate the pup.

This pup was _his son_.

 _His heir_.

Asami pressed down the safety and shoved his gun into his holster.

" _Thank you_." Akihito huffed. Turning to Ryoma, he patted down his sides. "I'm sorry you arrived during all this mess. We could of met in a more appropriate time. I thought the time travel thing let's you out in safer areas."

Ryoma reassured Akihito with a smile. "It's alright. I'm used to handling these stressful situations in the future. _Chichiue_ taught all his children how to defend themselves against enemies. Well, once he learned the right way to teach us." He shoved his gun in his side holster.

Akihito wrinkled his nose. "Let me guess, your _chichiue_ bought you this gun."

Ryoma let out a laugh. " _No_. He didn't want to teach us because he assumed that he would push us too hard. In a way, chichiue became _soft_ for his children. What choice did he have? _Four omega kids?_ His alpha side wouldn't had let him treat us roughly."

Asami's eye twitched as Akihito unknowingly _laughed_ at him. Sure, Akihito was clueless on the identity of his future mate, but he was going to pay for it later in the bedroom.

In awe, Akihito said. " _Wow_. I must have picked a decent alpha for my kids then."

"Yes, you wouldn't have let chichiue get away with not spending time with his children. No matter how busy he was, he _always_ answered our calls." Ryoma fiddled with his cufflinks.

"Damn straight!" Akihito nodded his head. "My father worked himself to the point of exhaustion and _still_ made time for me."

Asami observed Akihito and the pup with a sharp eye. From the overall familiarity to Akihito's scenting, the pair was _close._ Meaning, the pup visited often or the omega pup bond was _strong._ They shared a mutual affection to where Akihito's inner omega burst through to groom the pup despite his denials of falling into omega stereotypes.

Akihito forgot about Asami's existence to scent and fuss over their child. The pup accepted the gesture _without_ complain, even going to far as bending forward for easier access.

It was a sight to witness.

As much as Asami was entertained, he never predicted a future with Takaba Akihito. Of course, he saw Akihito as his, his possession to do as he wished, but not enough to _mate._ His life so far didn't inspire him to reduce himself to a _family man_.

Yet, the sight of his eldest son, an omega who aimed a gun at him without hesitation, meant he was _involved._ The pup addressed him as _chichiue._ One of the more _respectful_ titles to call an alpha father. He taught that young man how to handle himself in dangerous situations. His influence was evident in the pup's mannerisms and use of his weapon.

Looking past the pair, he observed Sudou's body. He was impressed at the pup's thought of shooting non vital areas and knocking him out. He would handle Sudou once Akihito and the pup left the building.

Asami snapped out of his thoughts when Akihito laughed and pinched the pup's cheek.

"Alright then, who the hell bought the gun?" Akihito inquired.

Ryoma beamed. "You did."

" _Eh_?!"

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sketched out some images of adult Ryoma and Akihito with baby Ryoma!


	4. Art of all the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ended up drawing all the Asami kids because why the hell not. 
> 
> Kosuke and Kazumi purposely dress terrible to get on their alpha father's nerves. Also, it's semi reminiscent of Akihito's younger style of dress when he was in his early twenties.


	5. Kana's P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using Kana from 14 year old Akihito's chapter of this story. When my friend commented about Akihito forgetting people from his past, I wrote this out. It's not that Akihito forgets on purpose, but he remembers the most important things, petty omegas from high school are not it. lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Lucicelo

A voluptuous omega with well styled straight black hair and honey eyes, feigned ignorance to the surrounding stares she received as she held onto her alpha's arm. Having grown used to receiving _copious_ amounts of _attention_ from alphas and beta men, she picked her outfits to accentuate her hourglass shape. Her velvet black dress hugged her body perfectly and her heels helped elongate her legs. Her minute jewelry presented her _mating bite_ on her _delicate_ neck, declaring her _taken_ status.

At thirty-three years old, Tennouji Kana, fulfilled her goal of marrying _well._ The idea of working made her _shiver_ in _despair._ To waste her life in an office was a nightmare come true. She grew up under her alpha father and omega mother's _constant_ doting. They gave her everything and taught her to strive for the _best mate_ possible. Her omega mother's tips and future omega daughter's hints, helped her find her mate in university.

She snagged him before someone else dug their claws into him. After all, there were multiple omegas who _eyed_ Tennouji Minami because of his appearance and _pleasing_ scent. A _unique_ scent that her daughter described with a sly smile and _slipped_ on her alpha father's _future occupation._ Kana honed on him, feigning ignorance on certain subjects for them to have _study dates_. One thing lead to another and Kana integrated herself into Minami's life. She dropped out of university and moved into his home.

Her eventual mating and marriage to Tennouji Minami _solidified_ her _lifestyle._

When she birthed her omega daughter, Beni, and her alpha son, Kyo, Kana was even more relieved that she was in the right path. Beni showed her a photo of her omega mother, herself and her brother, further proving they were her children. As much as she loved them, Kana hired a nanny for the night shift in order to sleep through the night. She didn't need to lose sleep or possibly ruin her features because her pup _cried_ for her _attention_ in the middle of the night.

The addition of her pups prompted Minami to work longer hours. Minami _adored_ his children, making sure he _spoiled_ them _rotten_ and paid for the _best_ private schooling. Anything his pack wanted, Minami made sure to give it to them and added on extra perks to keep the appearance of a perfect family. After all, their pups had nothing to worry about. Their alpha father provided for the family and _never_ said no to whatever they wanted.

Tapping her high heels, Kana let out a _frustrated_ huff. She peeked back at the host, Kentarou, who spoke into the hidden microphone in the lapel of his blazer before welcoming another set of guests. An older man with a pretty young omega on his arm made their way to the host. The omega wore a tight fitting dress, giving her alpha date easy access to fondle her sides. The host didn't seem phased when the alpha _visually squeezed_ the omega's behind and she squeaked with fluttering lashes. Kentarou peeked through his list, spoke into his microphone, a server appeared, who took the pair inside of the restaurant.

As much as Minami rose up the ranks, he didn't have the _name_ _recognition_ to get a table with a snap of his fingers. He booked a reservation, but the table in question was used by the previous customers who booked it. They paid extra money to keep their table and pass over their booked time limit. The staff _couldn't_ kick out paying customers who took their sweet time.

Kana gritted her teeth, smiling tight, when her mate guided her to the nearby plush couches. She sat with her legs together, keeping an arm on him at all times. Minami voiced his disappointment, but didn't bad mouth the restaurant. His own clients did the same thing whenever they ate at an expensive restaurant and dove deep into their conversations. It was frustrating, but they would get _their table_ when those people finished.

Kana said _nothing._

She _hated_ to _wait_ , but she _couldn't_ react out of place.

Kana knew her mate worked _long_ hours, attended drinking events, _excelled_ in his position, but he didn't breach into the _elite_ circles. She socialized with all the omega and beta women spouses, making sure to present herself and her children as _perfect._ When she accompanied her mate to _multiple_ parties, she _charmed_ everyone and became a favorite conversationalist. Anything to help her mate seem like a competent leader in her home.

_Nothing worked._

Less competent alphas and beta men surpassed her mate _without_ working hard. Either they had previous connections or the superiors liked their _go getter_ attitude. Their families were certainly nothing to feel pride about. Kana couldn't believe her husband didn't get these opportunities when he went beyond his job description. His bosses voiced their approval, but _didn't_ reward him.

Before she dived into her self pity, another person entered the restaurant lobby. Seeing the leather jacket, Kana assumed the man was lost or booked a reservation to _impress_ an omega. After all, the restaurant was well known as the sort of place where alphas and beta men brought their dates to show their ability to provide.

Turning to head to discern the man's features, her eyes _widened_.

The man was _Takaba_ _Akihito_.

The infamous _delinquent_ omega from her old high school days.

At their high school reunion, Akihito was one of the many classmates who didn't attend. Not surprising. A good portion of the old students worked long hours or rejected the invitation. One of Akihito's friends attended with his mate and pup. His engineering career impressed many who asked about him and what happened to his other two friends. The other beta friend remained single, mingling with multiple beta women and omegas, with an editor's position. Akihito entered photography, using a pseudonym that everyone recognized in magazines and movie posters, their minds boggled from his success in the industry.

Everyone assumed Akihito fell on the _wrong end_ due to his _reckless_ behavior. Maybe, _Omega Services s_ natched him from public to _educate_ him on the _proper_ ways of _omega behavior._ Kana thought of him whenever she relished in her comfortable home, kissed her perfect mate, and stood proud whenever her pups teachers commented great words about them.

He was the _visual representation_ of a _flawed_ omega.

No proper and well mannered omega _behaved_ the way Takaba Akihito _behaved._

It just _wasn't_ done.

Seeing the attention leave her, Kana maneuvered the conversation to her husband and her _secrets_ in keeping her beauty. After two pups, she worked _hard_ to keep her shape and paid no expense for _multiple_ beauty treatments. Anything that helped keep her youth, she pounced at the chance to go through any treatments. At her apartment, she kept a fridge just for her skin care routine. Her example prompted her daughter to follow in her _footsteps,_ becoming a _future beauty_ in the making. Her mate agreed to fund her projects in order to keep a _beautiful_ and _perfect_ mate.

Pursing her red lips, Kana observed Akihito through the corner of her eyes. He wore a dark green turtleneck underneath a black leather jacket, dark well fitted blue jeans, and black sneakers. His blond hair was tied back into a low ponytail. When he turned to look at the host's stand, she noticed his _blossomed_ features. He was _sort of_ cute in high school, but he became _naturally_ handsome, without dark circles or tiredness shown on his face. Peering down, two black haired infant pups were strapped against his chest in a baby carrier. An _expensive_ baby carrier. Kana saw the infamous moniker of the brand she liked etched on the straps of the carrier. Both pups wore light blue beanies, covering their heads from the sudden chill of the afternoon.

Akihito removed a state of the art phone from his pocket and called someone. He stood confident, showing no awkwardness over the lavishness of the restaurant. In fact, Akihito laughed, his features amplifying his beauty and natural charisma.

She let out a _subtle_ sigh at the _glow up_ Akihito went through after graduating high school. At the reunion, her old acquaintances let themselves go or claimed not to have a mate yet. A few of the omegas and beta women made sure to dress their best while others didn't even bother. It was such an odd decision. Years after leaving school and people returned without families, careers, or dressed to not impress was a travesty.

If Takaba Akihito of all omegas could get an alpha, none of her acquaintances had _no_ excuse.

Narrowing her eyes, she tried seeing a peek of a mating bite on his neck, but the turtleneck hid it from view.

"Ah, Asami-sama. My apologies for not having greeted you sooner." Kentarou ignored Kana and her mate to _beeline_ for Akihito.

Kana pursed her lips.

Akihito _managed_ to get _married_ after all the ridiculousness of high school. Good for him. She admitted that she teased him for his lack of _proper_ omega manners, but Akihito needed to _grow up._ He wasn't going to remain in the workforce forever if he wanted to attract a mate. Despite Akihito's success in photography, he would have to quit to tend to the home or raise his pups. Interesting enough, Akihito's mate seemed to be important enough to prompt the host to address him with _sama_.

Akihito grinned. "Hey, Ken. Nah, we didn't wait that long." He fiddled with his pups carrier straps and peered down at his twin sons. "There was traffic and glasses couldn't find a parking spot. Good thing these kids don't get fussy when we take too long on the road. He would park the car to check what was wrong with them if they cried _."_

"Of course, Asami-sama's men would fall over themselves for your _adorable_ pups." Kentarou cooed at the pups. "I can't believe they have grown so big and so alert too!"

Akihito said. "I would expect nothing less."

A tall man with glasses appeared, stopping next to Akihito with a bow. He cupped his hand, leaning close to Akihito and informed him of something. Then, the man looked down at the pups, inspecting them as Akihito rolled his eyes. The pups hands made grabby motions and the man indulged their attempts at holding his fingers.

Kana twisted her mouth and kept in her amusement. Akihito's mate wasn't a looker, but he appeared like a reliable sort of mate. Not all alphas were as handsome as her mate. She couldn't inhale his scent, almost as if he wore blockers or bathed with scent canceling bath products. He wore a decent enough looking suit and seemed to be able to afford the price of taking Akihito out to a restaurant.

Without notice, a little blond boy with golden eyes walked past the host's stand. _"Otou-sama!"_ The little boy beamed, running to Akihito with genuine joy. "What took you so long?"

Akihito crouched down, careful of his two pups as he held his eldest with one arm. "Glasses got stuck in traffic." He pressed a kiss against his pup's forehead. "Did you have fun with chichiue and Suoh-san, Yocchan?"

"Yeah!" The boy nodded his head. "Although," He stage whispered into Akihito's ear. "we ended up having ice cream before coming here for dinner. But, it was a _little_ cup, not a big one so I can still eat."

"Oh really?" Akihito mused. "Well then, chichiue can't tell me I can't give you cookies before dinner."

A deep baritone broke through the noise of the front lobby area. "It was a simple strawberry sorbet, not over sugared ice cream from a store."

Kana snapped her head toward the location of the voice and she _gulped._ A tall, dark, and handsome man with golden eyes strutted into the area. His wore an expensive black suit with a white button up and green tie. The blazer fit his broad shoulders and slim figure. His handsome features gained extra stares, but his strong musk of burnt ash and wood made those stares _stick._ Kana loved her mate's scent, but this alpha's _permeated_ the room. Almost _overtaking_ everyone else, making his presence _known_ and gaining the stares of _everyone_ in the vicinity.

The alpha stopped before Akihito before he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and began scenting him. Akihito remained pliant as he began conversing with the alpha. It was obvious that the man was his mate. If not from the scenting, the alpha kissed Akihito without caring about the fact they were in public. The man in glasses stepped aside, apparently used to the paired mates public display of affection.

"That's _Asami Ryuichi_." Minami uttered out in panic. He removed Kana's hand from his arm before getting up on his feet and smoothed down his suit to make himself look presentable. "I knew there was a _chance_ to bump into him, but I can't believe he is here with _his pack._ Too bad we didn't bring our daughter and son along with us." He inspected Kana with a keen eye. "Good, you don't look out of place."

Offended, Kana got up on her feet and huffed out. "I _never_ look _out of place_. What is the _matter_ with you?!"

Minami rolled his eyes. "That man is our ticket to rise past our current tax bracket. My boss has been trying to get a meeting with Asami Ryuichi for _months._ Anyone who manages to get into his good graces are _guaranteed_ a great position and _added connections!"_ He adjusted his tie and huffed out a nervous breath. "Ah, if I can get him interested, my boss will reward me well."

Stunned, Kana looked toward the tall and handsome alpha who rescented Akihito and the two pups in his arms. The blond pup kept a hold of Akihito's hand and didn't run off like an _unruly_ child. The tall man with a buzzcut and glasses, who she thought was Akihito's mate, _bowed_ to Asami Ryuichi. He leaned close, speaking to the alpha in a low tone. Another man, dark haired, but no less intimidating, appeared beside Akihito to look down at the pups in his carrier.

Breaking from her thoughts, Kana looked up at her alpha through her lashes. "Then, let's introduce ourselves, dear. If we are lucky, we might be able to sit at _their_ table. After all, we have been waiting here for _twenty minutes_. Asami-sama would surely understand our _plight."_

Her mate nodded in determination. "Alright, be your charming self and we will be fine."

Kana curled her hand around her mate's arms, declaring. "Well, I happen to know Asami Ryuichi's mate from high school." Minami's eyes glittered with pride. "I'm sure he will remember me. I knew _everyone_ in my grade."

"Excellent."

Walking toward Akihito and Asami, Kana's heart sped up at the brief glance Asami Ryuichi sent her way. His piercing golden eyes made her knees _weaken._ Having such beauty was a curse, but she could _charm_ Asami to offer them a seat for their dinner if Akihito didn't work out.

The two tall and intimidating men moved to block them from getting any closer.

"May, we help you?" Glasses inquired."

"Ah, may we have an audience with Asami-sama and his mate?" Minami puffed out his chest with a smile. "I'm from Kiseki Industries-"

Glasses interjected. "Asami-sama has a email address and work phone number for inquiries. You may relay your presentation using those means."

"I know, Akihito-san!" Kana claimed with a demure smile. "Surely, you can let us through."

The glasses wearing man arched a brow. "Akihito-sama and Asami-sama are busy."

"But-"

The dark haired man nodded his head. "They are have no time to waste with pleasantries. If you prefer, we will relay your message to Akihito-sama."

Kana let out a huff. "No. I _have_ to speak to him."

"Hey Kirishima, what's going on?" Akihito peered behind Kirishima with a confused look on his face. "Asami is ready to go eat."

Kirishima pushed up his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "This young woman claims that she knows you, Akihito-sama."

Akihito turned to look at Kana and stared at her. Kana made sure to relax her face and smiled gently. She was sure Akihito would remember her.

 _"Uh...who are you?"_ Akihito rubbed the back of his neck with a cringe. "Sorry, I _really_ can't remember your face. Uh...what's your name?"

Holding back the urge to snap at him, Kana smiled light. "I was Kajiwara Kana, now, I'm Tennouji Kana. We used to have a lot of classes together, but you were always tagging along with those beta boys during your _delinquent_ phase." From her peripheral, her mate stared at Akihito in surprise, the man's perception of omegas was surely _blown._

Akihito furrowed his brows. "Not clicking, sorry. I remember a bunch of omegas not keeping their noses out my business, but I forgot what they looked like. I'm sure you're _not_ one of _those_ sort of omegas."

Asami quirked an eyebrow, commenting in _obvious_ amusement. "Inspiration for your _previous...occupation?"_

Akihito snorting. "You laugh now, but teenage omegas are _annoying_ little _know-it-alls._ Besides, I took _photographs_ of _illegal activities,_ not _snip_ at people for not being an omega _stereotype_. Not like you would like me to be a demure little thing."

Asami placed a hand around Akihito's waist, pulling him close to his side. _"Correct._ Fluttering lashes and squeaky voices are _not_ to my _taste."_ He leered at Akihito, fiery lust showed on his face. Akihito returned the same gaze. "I enjoy having someone to banter with and to... _challenge me."_

 _"Good."_ Akihito reached a hand and patted Asami's cheek. "I have to keep you on your toes. You would be bored otherwise."

"Oh...you would _never_ bore me." Smirking, Asami's hand tightened on Akihito's waist.

Minami's eyes seemed to widen further at the _blatant_ heated flirting.

Kana _seethed._

She didn't like being brushed aside like _nothing._ Akihito _disrespected_ her through forgetting about her. Asami Ryuichi didn't give her a second glance. Having grown used to mated alphas staring at her in _appreciation,_ Asami's eyes _stayed_ on Akihito, almost in _reverence._ It was as if Kana _wasn't_ present.

* * *

Asami said nothing else to the Tennouji's as he guided his pack away from them. It mattered little if they were rude, those people _interrupted_ his dinner with his mate and pups. Besides, his business partners greeted him and Akihito in public, but didn't make such an obvious stance to interject on their private meal. He made a mental note of the company the alpha spouted in an attempt to gain an audience with him. The CEO wouldn't have a chance to speak to him if his subordinates were this ridiculous.

The omega's claim of knowing Akihito was _laughable_ to him. Asami noted Akihito's shoulders tensed when he first looked at the beautiful omega who clung to her alpha's arm. It appeared this omega wronged his mate sometime in the past and made him uncomfortable. Even more so when she commented about his _rebellious phase_ to throw him off. Akihito _hid_ his discomfort as he revealed her audacity in reprimanding him through using faceless uppity omegas. He kept his laughter under wraps at Akihito's _dismissal_ of this omega. Akihito didn't have to insult the woman in order to showcase his _superiority._

Peeking back at the couple, Asami saw Tennouji's omega giving Akihito a _furious_ glare. A typical jealous omega who was used to _copious_ amounts of attention because of their looks. The sort of omega that Asami interacted with throughout his career and didn't fall into bed with. Sure, he accepted lovers, but none of them were the type to use such blatant seduction techniques to gain his attention. He preferred discreet lovers who didn't run to the papers to describe their night with him or a date.

After his relationship with Akihito became _serious,_ Akihito changed the direction of his career. No more investigative photography. He became a sought after omega photographer who made clients feel _comfortable._ Akihito was a favorite with omegas and beta women who disclosed _discomfort_ with _leering_ alphas and beta men. The end result of Akihito's photography showed off his ability to bring out the best in his models. Akihito photographed for magazines, editorials, movie posters, and special events.

A profitable career that brought in Akihito extra money for him to spend as he wished. Of course, Asami provided well for his pack, but he understood Akihito's wish for financial freedom and his love of photography. He couldn't find it in himself to stifle Akihito from his passions. After all, Akihito managed his own hours and didn't have to accept all the clients who sent in requests for his work. Asami took care of their pups when Akihito left overseas and didn't need extra pushing to do so. Just because Akihito was an omega didn't mean Asami didn't do his share of childrearing. Kirishima took over the later portion of the night and Asami returned home for breakfast.

Turning his face to the front, he nodded to Kirishima who dealt with the Tennouji's before they attempted to follow them. Keeping a hand on Akihito, Asami heard Ryoma relaying their day in the city while swinging their hands. Asami corrected some instances, but otherwise, let Ryoma take over.

Once they entered their private room, Kirishima and Suoh collected Kosuke and Kazumi from Akihito. Suoh carried his namesake, Kirishima held Kosuke. Asami, Akihito, and Ryoma lavished the pups with kisses before they were taken for a long walk in the outside patio area. Entertaining them while Asami, Akihito, and Ryoma enjoyed their meal.

Asami helped Akihito into his seat before he helped Ryoma into his chair. Akihito unfolded his napkin, placed it on his lap, and thanked Asami for ordering his drink. When Asami first arrived, he ordered a wine bottle, iced tea for Akihito, and apple juice for Ryoma. He also preordered the appetizers that were due to arrive in ten minutes or less.

Asami sat down in his seat and picked up his wine glass. "Do you have any idea how hard I needed to keep my mouth shut to _conceal_ my laughter? Your memory is _not_ that _terrible,_ Akihito."

Akihito winked up at Asami. "She was that one omega who lead those petty little omegas to sneak disses at me for my whole middle and high school years. Glad she snagged her _perfect_ alpha, but meh...he seems like a _kiss_ ass?" He lifted his glass of water and sipped. "He looked like he was _salivating_ for you. Should I be worried about an alpha stealing you away from me?"

Asami sipped light, relishing in the flavor before he said. "Brownnosers' tend to be screened through by Kirishima and Suoh. I rarely have the _opportunity_ to interact with them when my associates surround me during my parties."

"Lucky." Akihito rolled his eyes. "I still get business cards shoved in my hands when I'm suddenly alone at your parties. Before you ask, I throw them away."

"I expect you to throw them out." Asami nodded his head. "I have no need for new associates who attempt to _use_ my mate for their benefit. They can't follow proper protocol in making an appointment or sending an email. I have no use for them."

Ryoma looked at Akihito before he piped up. "Did you actually know that lady, otou-sama?"

Looking down at his son, Akihito grimaced. "Yeah."

"Why did you lie?" Ryoma asked. "You told me it _wasn't nice_ to _lie."_

"Well," Akihito winced. "That omega used to tease me because I didn't behave the same as them. When you grow older Yocchan, there will be people who will want to change you to act like them. I wasn't the quiet and soft omega that everyone expects of omegas. I roughhoused with your Uncle Ko and Uncle Takato while I behaved badly in school." He poked Ryoma's side. "Of course, my _beloved_ Yocchan will _not_ misbehave in school."

Ryoma giggled. "I won't."

Asami reassured Ryoma. "Don't worry about the opinions of _outsiders._ They don't have a say in your upbringing and the way you behave. Remember, your late grandfather, your _otou-sama's alpha father,_ encouraged his differences. Being unique is encouraged in this family."

Ryoma nodded his head and smiled big. "Okay, chichiue."

**The end.**


End file.
